


fidelity issues

by Hymn



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Will, lemme know if i forgot a tag pls, mild exhibitionism, mild restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: One of the difficulties about having a relationship with a pirate is that he’s, well, a pirate. Will works around this.





	fidelity issues

**Author's Note:**

> springkink prompt

“A-ah, mate?” Jack slurs, breath hitching at the placement of Will’s fingers. “I, uh, I’m glad that you’re finally embracing the pirate – oh, fuck – pirate’s life, love, but! Did you have to pick now to decide to break the rules?”

Will smiles against Jack’s neck, hiding his blush there, panting. Jack’s hands are tied behind his back, and he’s squirming sullenly against Will’s fingers, which are sliding boldly in and out of his body, thrusting past the entrance of Jack’s hole, and deeper, until Jack’s cursing and praising him all in one gasping, incredulous breath. 

“Mm,” Will murmurs. “You’re mine tonight, Jack Sparrow, and I’m going to make sure the entire ship knows it.”

“Well, h-honestly, William. Did you ever think about – hn – about just proposing?”

“Like making it legally binding will mean anything to you,” Will mutters, and twists his wrist rather viciously.

Jack throws his head back, hissing, finally giving in and working his hips against Will’s hand in slow, obscenely sensuous movements. The candlelight looks good against his dark skin, and Jack looks especially delicious tied up and at his mercy. 

“But it would be fun nonetheless,” Jack manages to rasp out, his eyes dark and inviting, a mirror of his slightly shaky, but purely wicked grin. “I’m sure you’d look fetching in a dr- oh, _fuck me_.”

“That’s rather what I’m doing,” Will teases, pleased that he found that certain spot; Jack looks good arched and trembling like that. “But if you like, I can do it harder, just to make sure.”

Which makes Jack kind of keen, and start cursing up a storm. Will smiles to hear it, knowing that Jack will be heard quite possibly all the way back to Tortuga, where they just set sail from. Where those damned harpies are. The reminder makes Will narrow his eyes, and scowl, just a little; twist his fingers so he gets an especially beautiful whine. 

Jack is saying something about parrots and three pounds of shark meat, now, but that’s not really important to Will, right then. Instead, he latches his mouth onto Jack’s neck, and starts sucking in time to his wicked thrusts. 

The only way anyone could miss Will’s claim is if they’re deaf _and_ blind.


End file.
